


Just a Dream. Nothing More.

by riceballinthebasket



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Day Two: Dream, F/M, Kyoru Week 2020, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballinthebasket/pseuds/riceballinthebasket
Summary: His eyes look startled. “What—do you have a fever?! Are you sick, Tohru?”“Ah… no.” She forces herself to look up into his eyes.--Tohru has an interesting dream.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Just a Dream. Nothing More.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let's get on the smut train here for these two lovely fools (sort of). I imagine this taking place sometime after the Sorta Cinderella play.
> 
> Written for Kyoru Week, Day 2 Prompt: Dream

She is lying down, something ticklish and warm between her legs. It’s a stroking sensation, occasionally punctuated by pressure in and out of her. She breathes slowly, but her heartbeat quickens as time goes on. It thunders in her chest as warmth fills her belly and drips down to—to—

Gasping, her back arches. _Yes, there,_ she says. She reaches her hand forward instinctively, and her hand finds a bed of hair. She grips at this soft hair, eyes closed. How _good_ it feels to have warm air like that blown on her right _there,_ that spot she only recently discovered existed. She was too ashamed and confused at first, but now— _now—_

Her legs begin to twitch as her pulse vibrates. It is too rapid to stop. She loves how warm her face is, how ignited her body is, from her cheeks through her ribs and down to its life source. Something sucks and tugs at her, and she whimpers. _Please don’t stop… don’t…_

It’s time to let go. Can she? Is that allowed? She can’t take it anymore. It’s too warm, too wet, too _good_ —

So she bucks her hips up, legs snapping shut ever so slightly, and she cries out, _Yes, that’s it, oh my god, yes_ and shakes until the feeling pulls away from her like the tide from the shore. Her hands are still knotted in that curious, soft hair.

Feebly, she lifts her head, only to gasp. She’s holding onto orange hair, and he lifts his amber eyes to meet her brown ones, the tip of his nose and his lips slick with her wetness. “Kyo-kun,” she says. It’s not a question, not surprise, but rather something else she can’t identify.

Kyo crawls over her, and Tohru’s hand moves from his scattered, soft hair to his bare chest. His face approaches hers, and she closes her eyes, wonders what _she_ tastes like on _his_ lips—

* * *

Tohru’s eyes flip open. Her breathing finally matches her heartrate. She can feel that new tell-tale wetness between her legs.

She lies there for a moment. Her breathing slows, and she raises an arm over her eyes. There’s nothing wrong with what happened. People have weird dreams all the time. And this isn’t the first time Kyo has made an appearance, but it’s the first time it’s ever been… well… like _that_.

A knock at the door startles her. She squeaks. “Y-y-yes?!”

“You okay?” Tohru’s stomach drops when she realizes it’s Kyo. “You’ve been napping for like three hours now.”

She manages an off-tune giggle. “Has it been? No wonder I feel weird…”

“You wanna, uh…” Kyo’s voice cuts off, and she imagines that tell-tale sign of an awkward blush on his cheeks. “You wanna come down and hang? That rat’s driving me nuts, and Shigure’s about to leave.”

Moving herself out of bed, she walks to the door and cracks it open. She sees him smile at her, and she nearly melts again. “There you are,” he says.

“Y-yeah,” she says. She opens the door wider, but taking him all in, even clothed, makes her face burn.

His eyes look startled. “What—do you have a fever?! Are you sick, Tohru?”

“Ah… no.” She forces herself to look up into his eyes. “I’ll be down in a few minutes, okay, Kyo-kun?”

He looks a bit confused but nods. “Sure.” He bumps a fist on her head, and she holds her breath as he traipses down the hall and back to the stairs.

Once Kyo is out of view, Tohru retreats into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She breathes. _It was just a dream. Nothing more._

That’s what she tells herself as her wandering hands explore later too.


End file.
